


Five Years

by LondonGypsy



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Moving On, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Tony Stark, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Wedding Fluff, they're not there (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy
Summary: Tony and Pepper get married. That's it, that's the fic.





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something fluffy and sweet and soft. So...there!  
> Might become more, might stay like this, I haven't decided yet.  
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine. If you find any, let me know and I'll fix 'em.

Tony was nervous. Which was a new feeling. He didn't do nervous. Never had. And here he was, hands shaky and sweaty, the bow tie around his neck strangling him.

"Friday?"

"It's just nerves, boss. Everyone has them on their wedding day," his AI said cheerily.

"Are you mocking me, woman?" he asked as he paced the length of the garage, trying to breathe through the lump in his throat.

"Wouldn't dare to, boss."

Tony huffed. "Yeah right. Remind me to check your circuits, yeah? After-" He stopped, the realization hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"After my wedding," he continued, voice breaking at the words. "Holy shit, I'm getting married today."

"And don't you dare bailing on it, I'm not telling Pepper that you got cold feet." Rhodey stepped into the garage, grinning from ear to ear.

"Haha," Tony said dryly, almost falling into his best friends arms. "Hold me," he muttered, clinging to Rhodey. He felt as if he was drowning, and the other man's calm frame provided a solid hold on his reality.

"Geez, Tony, you okay?" Rhodey asked with amusement in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Yeah, fine, all good. Just-, hold me? Please?"

"Sure," Rhodey said, doing exactly that.

Tony's pulse finally calmed down, and even though he could feel his breathing go back to normal, he held onto Rhodey a bit longer, let his quiet hug soothe his frayed nerves.

"Better?"

Tony nodded, taking a deep breath before stepping back, absently smoothing down the faint crinkles he made in Rhodey's suit.

"Friday? Is he really okay?" he asked, eyeing Tony carefully.

"Yes. He's just panicking a bit. Nothing to worry about."

Tony harrumphed, glaring into the room. "Traitor."

"I do have a mild sedative if you like," she offered.

"God no," Tony interfered, "I don't wanna miss one fucking thing today. I'm good. Fine. Could need a drink though."

"That I can do," Friday said. A compartment in the workbench opened, and a bottle of water appeared.

"Not what I meant, but it'll do," Tony murmured, taking a long sip. The cold fresh water helped his fluttering nerves. He walked over to the small seating area he'd created and fell heavily into a chair.

"Boss, your suit," Friday cautioned, but Tony waves it off.

"It's fine, new material, non-creasing. Developed it myself, especially for today."

The AI hummed.

"Seriously Friday, are you alright? There's a few behavioral patterns I'm sure I haven't programmed."

"Tony. She's fine." Rhodey interjected, "and you need to calm down. Pep sent me to find you to tell you that you have 20 minutes."

"How is that woman doing all this?" Tony asked, wanting to run a hand through his hair. Rhodey stopped him. "Don't."

"Argh," Tony groaned, digging his fingers into the arms of his chair instead.

"She'd run your company for years, Tony, she knows how to organize things. Her own wedding is probably one of her easier tasks." He sat opposite him, grinning widely at him. "Did she let you help?" He made air-quotes around the 'help'.

"Hell no," Tony laughed, the conversation relaxing him a bit. "She did it all by herself. The only thing I was allowed to work on was my suit. And the location." He waved a hand towards the open doors.

Rhodey had seen the backyard; basically just a clearing behind the house.  

The ground was covered in fresh grass, newly grown, with a small path down the middle. It ended beneath a gently curved roof, seemingly floating on its own between the trees.

He'd also seen the well hidden defense mechanism dotted around the area. It shouldn't be necessary but Tony has insisted.

"Just in case," he said now, noticing the creases on Rhodey's forehead.

"I know."

They fell silent, each following their own thoughts.

It's been almost a year since the Snap. Tony had tried to stick with the life he'd had before. But he'd quickly realized that it wasn't possible. After their failed attempt on reversing what had happened, everything had fallen apart. The compound had felt like a prison, like a mausoleum. Memories of those they lost were haunting him wherever he went.

For the first time in his life he felt useless. They had tried, and they had failed. He had spent weeks in mourning, didn't leave the bed, had been depressed to the point of drinking himself into a stupor.

After he realized that this wasn't the way -with Pepper's help aka an epic fight where she threatened to leave him- he'd spent another few months with trying to fit in, do what the others were doing. But he quickly realized that they were only keeping themselves busy; it wasn't anything that HAD to be done, they were just doing it because they felt they had to do it to still have a purpose.  

He couldn't do that. He needed to get away from all this or he'd kill himself.

So he packed up some essentials, signed the compound over to Rogers, and left with Pepper.

They'd spent weeks finding the right place to settle. But eventually they did. Far away from any city. He bought the land, and immediately started building. Nothing as epic as the old houses he's lived in, no. They both agreed on something simple, just big enough for the two of them. Naturally he went overboard, but only a bit. The house was fully self sustained of course, a mix of water energy from a nearby river and solar-panels on their land. He also started a small garden, potatoes, carrots, some other vegetable and crops. Nothing big, just enough for the two of them.

After six months Pepper had informed him that she'd started wedding preparations.

"If we don't do it now, we never will," she had said resolutely. And he had agreed.

Every once in a while, she had let him taste something or pick out a color for who knows what, but mostly he had been banned to the garage, had tinkered around in there, trying to keep out of the way.

"Boss? It's time," Friday said, tearing him out of his thoughts.

He exhaled sharply, feeling the blood drain from his face.

"Hey, Tony, Tones, you're okay. I'm here, you're good." Rhodey said, helping Tony to his feet. "No biggie," he murmured as he arranged Tony's tie, straightened his lapels. "Just you and Pep, remember that."

Tony nodded, inhaling deeply. "Yes, Pep and I."

Happy wandered into the garage just as Tony wanted to step out.

"Everyone ready?" he asked, giving Tony a quick once over, nodding. "Looks like you are."

"I am." Tony said, curiously feeling exactly like it.

The waiting had been the worst, he'd always been bad at that. But now that it was actually happening, a quiet serenity settled around him, filling him with warmth and hope.

"Let's get this party started," he said with a grin, stepping out into the sunny day.

There was only handful people there: Peppers's best friend and her partner; Natasha and Nebula, both looking very out of place; Bruce, Happy and Rhodey.

They had thought about inviting Rogers, but Tony still couldn't manage to think about the man and not wanting to strangle him.

Natasha and Nebula had struck up some sort of peace treaty between each other; working closely together had made them sort of become friends. And Tony owed them both his life.

Rhodey manuvered him down the path and to the front, where Happy would be officiating. Tony still couldn't believe that he went and got himself the permission to marry him and Pepper.

"If not me, who else?" He'd said, knowing full well, that Tony would never agree on any sort of religious ceremony in his home.

"Rings?" Tony asked nervously as he took his place, smiling weakly into the round.

"In my pocket, safe and sound." Rhodey said, patting Tony on the back.

Soft music started to fill the air, and everyone turned towards the beginning of the path.

Tony instantly forgot everything; no more nerves, no more worries, all that mattered was Pepper.

He hadn't seen her dress, like the good fiance he was. Now he wished he had, so he could've been prepared for the onslaught of emotions that washed over him.

His heart felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest. He must've made some sort of noise, because Rhodey's hand was on his back, rubbing it reassuringly.

Pepper smiled at everyone, her face glowing like only a bride's face could. Her dress was simple, hugging her figure like a second skin. The fabric flowed around her, creamy white and shimmering in the sunlight. Somebody -probably Nebula, she was really good at it- had plaited her hair into an intricate braid that fell down her back. She didn't have a bouquet, but there were small flowers in her hair.

"Hi," she whispered as she reached Tony, her eyes electric blue and full of love.

Tony stared. He opened his mouth to say something, but for the first time in his life words failed him.

"You look incredible," Rhodey said instead, giving Tony a gentle push towards Pepper.

Tony nodded wildly, still not able to say anything.

"Thank you," she said, eyes searching Tony's. "You okay, Tony?"

He managed to hum a confirmation, his hands reaching out for her. She took them, eyes widening as he clutched them hard.

Happy dramatically cleared his throat.

"We've come together today," he said loudly, drawing Tony's attention towards him, "to finally get these two idiots married." He grinned widely. "About damn time, if you ask me," he added softly, winking at them both.

"Hogan," Tony groaned, finally finding his voice again.

"What? It's true." Pepper said, smiling at first at Happy then at Tony. "Carry on."

Happy's grin widened as he continued:

"These two have been through a lot. And I mean A LOT. I've been there for most of it, and believe me when I say, some days I thought they were going to kill each other."

Tony glared at him, while Pepper giggled sweetly.

"But against all odds, they did not rip each other's head off, or stabbed the other in their sleep. And some days they even managed to get along just fine. Every once in a while they were so disgustingly sweet with each other that it gave me cavities."

Tony heard their guests chuckle. Pepper squeezed his hand.

"Every couple has their ups and downs, but these two more than most. And then there was the whole world ending scenarios, threats on their lives-"

"HAPPY!" Tony snarled, absolutely not wanting to be reminded of what they all lost. Not on his wedding day.

Happy ducked his head. "Sorry." He had the decency to look ashamed. "But in the grand scheme of it all, there are no two people who love each other as much as these two. Pepper and Tony. Tony and Pepper. Where one is, the other isn't usual that far away. They complement each other. They complete each other. They're two halves of a whole. And today we finally put them together forever." Happy sniffled a bit, which made Tony grin. He was such a romantic at heart.

"So, without further ado, because otherwise Tony might bail on us after all, the rings, please."

Rhodey stepped forward, placing the small band in Tony's hand. He stared at it for a second before he looked up and met Pepper's bright blue gaze. Suddenly his eyes filled with tears and he had to blink rapidly to keep them at bay.

"Pepper," he said, voice raw with emotions, "you've been there for me for as long as I can remember. You're my rock, my conscious, my absolute everything. I'd be lost without you. You've proofed over and over again, that without you, I wouldn't even be able to tie my shoes, let alone achieve anything of importance. You sneaked into my life, without me noticing for a long time. You were always there for me, to hold my hand, to guide me when I lost my way. To smack me around the head when I did something particular stupid. And one day I woke up and realized that you owned my heart and that I couldn't live without you anymore."

He took Pepper's other hand, faintly noticing that his own was shaking.

"This is Vibranium. As you know the strongest metal on Earth, maybe even beyond that. Let it be a reminder of my love for you. Always there, always strong, unbreakable no matter the circumstances. I promise to love and cherish you with all I have. I will protect you for the rest of my life. With everything I have."

Pepper's eyes were brimming with tears as Tony slipped the shimmering silver-blue ring onto her finger. Tony's ears were buzzing, and for a second he felt as if he couldn't breathe. This was it, the one moment he'd waited for all those years.

Pepper took a deep breath, not letting go of Tony's hand.

"My idiotic, beloved, infuriating Tony," she said softly. Tony was shocked as to how steady her voice was compared to his. But then again, she's always been stronger than him. "Some days I wonder what it is that makes me always come back to you. Is it your money? No, because you know I don't care about that in the slightest. Your charming personality? Your generosity? Maybe, but then again, there's more than enough men out there who are the same."

Tony frowned a bit; this wasn't what he'd expected. Pepper smirked at him, the most beautiful mix of sass and sentimentality on her face.

"No, Tony, what made me fall in love with you, is that even though you try to hide it from everyone else, you're only human. You have bad days, and terrible nights. You also have the biggest heart. Soft and sensitive and so vulnerable, it hurts to see you hide that. I get it though. You're Iron Man, you have to be strong and unfailing. You save the world. But to me you're Tony. The man who makes me a sandwich at three in the night when I can't sleep. The man who gives me a back-rub after a tiring long day.  The man who _cares_ so much, and would do anything to make everyone's day better. The man who never stopped loving me, and shows it every single day. Not with big gestures, but with the little things. Don't pretend I haven't noticed, I see it all, all the small things you do for me, for us. Never change, Tony. You're perfect as you are, and I will love you until the very end."

She was crying now, and so was Tony.

Rhodey gently placed the ring into Pepper's hand and she slipped it onto Tony's finger. It was bold, a thick gold one with tiny engravings in it.

"It says 'It's always been you'", Pepper whispers, "because it has been for me."

Tony suppressed a sob and pulled her close, fingers tightly entwined.

"Stop," Happy interrupted, a grin audible in his voice.

"Hurry up, Hogan," Tony muttered, drowning in Pepper's eyes, blue as the sky, "I need to kiss my wife."

Happy snorted. "Impatient as always. Fine. If there's anyone here-"

"Happy, please," Pepper interjected, "finish NOW." Her tone was stern - Tony had dubbed it her CEO-voice.

"Yes, yes." Happy cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Hereby I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss-"

Pepper leaned in before Happy even finished the sentence, kissing Tony hard and deep, stealing his breath. He recovered quickly though and kissed her back, not caring that they were being watched. He faintly heard cheers and whistles, but all he felt was Pepper, her lips on his, her warm body in his arms, so very alive.

When they broke apart, both their cheeks were wet. He felt his lips curl into the dopiest smile, seeing it mirrored on Pepper's glowing face.

"Hello, wife," Tony murmured, stealing another quick kiss.

"Husband," Pepper said softly, voice breaking, tears now falling freely. Tony's heart jumped in his chest again, and all he could do to not fall apart, was wrapping his arms around her, inhaling her sweet scent deeply.

*

After that things became a bit blurry.

There were more cheers, lots of hugs and kisses to cheeks. Tony was floating in a bubble of happiness. Champagne flutes clanged, and for a long time the clearing and the porch of the house was filled with laughter.

As darkness fell, the wedding party moved inside; the nights still carried a chill with it.

At some point Tony found himself on the porch on his own. He sat on the steps, the quiet around him seeping into him, slowing his blood flow. The lake was a shimmering black diamond in front of him. A half moon was hanging low on the horizon, blinking at him between the trees.

Very slowly Tony looked up, as usual taken aback at the majestic sight of the night sky above. Out here, the stars were almost too bright, covering the darkness with endless blinking lights, clear and undisturbed. Ever since the Snap, the environment had improved: the air was cleaner, the rivers and lakes were full of life that hadn't been there before.

It had taken Tony a really long time to not get mad at the sight of sky. He had lost too much up there, out there in vastness of the universe.

But as the saying went: Time heals all wounds. And even though his wounds would never heal, time had helped to dull the pain, mercifully covering the sting of his losses.

Now it was where he send his thoughts to; the idea of Peter being up there, maybe even watching him, had became a soothing one.

"Miss you, kid," he murmured, raising his glass towards the sky, "wished you were here to see this. I'm married now, can you imagine. I'm Mr. Potts now." He chuckled, emptying his glass, setting it gently on the ground. "I hope one day you can forgive me. That-," he stopped, shaking his head. "-that I wasn't able to save you. Save all of you."

A hot tear slid down his cheek; he ignored it. "I wished I could've. I've tried, you know. Well, the others did, I was still a bit-, not able to. But we, they, failed. And I have to live with that. But there's nothing more I can do. Is it bad that I'm trying to move on now?"

"No, it's not."

Tony jumped to his feet, hearing his hidden defense mechanisms whir to life. When he saw the familiar face between the trees, he relaxed.

"It's fine, Friday, power down. Just an uninvited guest," he murmured, turning towards the tall figure.  

"I keep telling everyone to move on. Only a few can. I know I can't. Nat won't. We're stuck, Tony. If _you_ can move on, by God, do it."

Steve hesitantly stepped out of the darkness, a weary smile on his lips.

"Congratulations," he said, nodding towards Tony's hand. He noticed that he was fiddling with his ring, and he forced himself to stop.

"Thanks," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Steve shrugged. "Just felt like the right thing to do."

Tony grumbled under his breath, but the usual frustration and anger he felt towards the man didn't come. It's been a while since they've seen each other, and even though he hadn't wanted him to be here, he couldn't bring himself to kick him out again.

Steve looked miserable enough, even though he obviously tried to keep a brave face.

"Wanna come in?" Tony asked, keeping his voice quiet so Steve could pretend he didn't hear him.

Steve looked up. His face expressed some very complicated emotions that Tony couldn't read. Then he slowly shook his head.

"No, I don't wanna disturb anyone."

Tony rolled his eyes, stepping down from the porch. He stopped when Steve flinched at his approach.

"Come on, Rogers, one drink, Nat'll be happy when she can ditch the Blue Meanie for you. She's hogging her all night, and she'd be happy for an escape."

Without waiting for an answer, Tony grabbed Steve's arm and pulled. For a moment he felt resistance, but then Steve's shoulder's slumped and he followed Tony up the stairs.

"Look who I found in the backyard," Tony announced cheerily as they entered the house.

Silence fell for a brief moment as everyone turned towards them. Rhodey eyed him carefully, his gaze flickering to Tony who smirked and nodded.

"Hey, Cap," Rhodey said, getting a glass and handed it to him.

"Welcome, Steve," Pepper said, hugging him briefly. It made Tony's blood pressure rise for a split second before he realized that they had spent quite some time on the compound together.  
Before.  
Tony didn't want to think about that. He shook his head, plastered a smile on his face, and raised his glass. Pepper did the same, and after a moment everyone else did as well.

"To the future," Tony declared, eyes finding Pepper's again, smiling happily at her.

"To the future."

 


End file.
